


A letter to the heroine who lies asleep [Blackdale]

by Axoloteca



Category: The Last Hours Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Blackdale, F/F, F/M, Gen, JUCIE, M/M, Multi, Other, Tlh, heronthorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 06:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29962317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axoloteca/pseuds/Axoloteca
Summary: Chain of Thorns, Jesse Blackthorn will see his first sunrise after reviving and needs Lucie by his side.
Relationships: Blackdale - Relationship, Heronthorn - Relationship, JUCIE - Relationship, LUCIE HERONDALE AND JESSE BLACKTHORN, LUCIEJESSE
Kudos: 6





	A letter to the heroine who lies asleep [Blackdale]

A letter to the heroine who lies asleep:

The sun is going to come up soon and you haven't woken up.  
He told me that everything would be fine, that I must remain calm.  
Thoughts keep invading me, was this the right thing to do? He has drifted away and I am not aware of his hopes of you.  
The one who should be weak would be me, I would rather remain dead than see you suffer in this way,  
I fear that your powers have surpassed you, but I know how strong you are, you will face it and you will be victorious.  
But fear invades me and I fear that you will never wake up, my heart beats stronger now but I feel weak of spirit without you.

The first ray of the Sun peeks out the window.  
I don't want to leave you alone in the room, your hand, your wrist makes me feel that I really am alive and that you are too, the heartbeat, that is the only thing that comforts me, that gives me hope.

The second ray of the Sun illuminates the forest but my world remains dark because my light rests.  
I need you here, I can't stop whispering to you "The sun is rising Luce" there is no answer "Please Lucie, wake up" the silence remains.

The third ray enters the room and my pocket glows.  
What is this? I question myself and feel my pocket, I feel something solid, I take out the object, the most precious of my treasures besides you, the golden comb. How could I have forgotten?  
This is one more proof that everything has been real, our nightly conversations, our dance and our kiss, the Angel and you gave me a second chance, but I will not be able to start living it if you are not part of it.

Please wake up Lucie to see this sunrise with me and to walk hand by hand near the river that crosses the field.  
You have many stories to tell me and I have many to hear, let me be inspiration of it.

From your ghost, your forest boy, always yours,  
Jesse Blackthorn.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this while crying because if this boy doesn't get to see his first sunrise with Lucie I'm going to suffer a lot.  
> Dedicated to everybody who support and care for Blackdale as I do.


End file.
